


Jour 6 - Culpabilité

by Yunael



Series: Inktober 2017 [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: / Sixième jour de l'Inktober 2017 \« Tu rentres vachement tard, en ce moment, Haru.- Hein ? Ah, euh, oui… »Il savait très bien qu’il n’y avait pas de sous-entendu particulier, derrière cette question. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’en ressentir un. Et à agir de la sorte, il finirait par y en avoir un. Et ce jour-là, Rin aurait bien raison de douter de lui.





	Jour 6 - Culpabilité

**Author's Note:**

> Thème donné par whumpreads, sur Tumblr, pour l'Inktober 2017!  
> Bonne lecture!

« Tu rentres vachement tard, en ce moment, Haru.  
\- Hein ? Ah, euh, oui… »

L’intéressé plongea le nez dans son assiette d’où s’élevait une puissante odeur de maquereau. Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu’il n’arrivait plus à affronter son fiancé du regard. Il savait très bien qu’il n’y avait pas de sous-entendu particulier, derrière cette question. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’en ressentir un. Et à agir de la sorte, il finirait par y en avoir un. Et ce jour-là, Rin aurait bien raison de douter de lui.

« Tu as tant de travail que ça, au bureau ?  
\- Mmh, on a pas mal de paperasse.  
\- Te tue pas trop à la tâche. T’as pas l’air d’aller trop bien en ce moment, alors… »

Haru hocha la tête, portant sa fourchette à la bouche, laissant le délicat goût de poisson se propager sur ses papilles. Ce plat, d’ordinaire son favori, lui semblait bien amer. Et sa préparation n’avait rien à voir avec ce fait. En vérité, cette triste saveur stagnait chez lui depuis l’instant où il avait cessé de croiser les yeux de Rin. Comment le pourrait-il, alors qu’il portait ce poids sur ses épaules ? Alors que, tous les jours, il sortait du travail dans les alentours de dix-sept heures trente, comme convenu, afin d’aller rejoindre Makoto.  
Les deux amis, depuis quelques semaines, avaient pris l’habitude de se rejoindre en ville, devant la piscine où le brun travaillait, en tant que maître-nageur. Le premier jour où cela s’était produit, la rencontre avait été prévue, afin que les deux hommes échangent quelques banalités, se racontant ainsi leur quotidien, après plusieurs mois sans n’avoir réussi à se croiser.   
Après un malheureux concours de circonstances, alors qu’Haru s’était apprêté à repartir, un baiser avait été échangé. Baiser auquel l’employé de bureau avait répondu, sans aucune hésitation. Celui-ci s’était approfondi, multiplié, jusqu’à ce que Makoto ne l’attire à l’intérieur, jusqu’à l’un des vestiaires individuels. Puis, l’irréparable avait eu lieu.  
Depuis ce jour, comme une routine inconsciente s’installant, les deux amis s’attendaient mutuellement devant ce lieu, patientant pour le dernier qui quitterait son travail. Et, dans un accord tacite, comme s’il s’agissait d’une vieille habitude, ils reproduisaient cette scène, brisant les interdits, poignardant Rin sans que ce dernier n’en ait conscience.  
Et plus le temps passait, plus la culpabilité se faisait ressentir, chez Haru. Il n’arrivait pas à avouer ses méfaits à son fiancé, qu’il aimait malgré tout. Il n’arrivait pas à se passer du corps de son amant, à ses bras l’entourant, à ses coups de bassin, à ses fiévreux baisers.  
Soudain, il lâcha son couvert, qui atterrit avec fracas dans son assiette, faisant sursauter l’autre garçon présent dans la pièce. Sa main se plaqua contre sa bouche, tandis que de lourdes gouttelettes se formèrent au bord de ses yeux aquatiques, se mettant à rouler lentement le long de ses joues, avant de s’écraser contre la table.

« Haru ?! » s’exclama Rin.

Ce dernier se leva d’un bond, plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de son amoureux afin de le secouer avec douceur.

« Haru ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Tu t’es fait mal ? »

L’interpelé ne répondit pas, se contentant de pleurer, silencieusement, assaillit par tous ces sentiments à la complexité insupportable. Pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte ? Comment pouvait-il faire une chose pareille à l’homme qu’il aimait ? Sa tête se baissa, son corps se mit à trembler, secoué de sanglots.

« Haru, réponds-moi ! »

Une grosse boule s’étant formé au cœur de sa gorge l’empêchait de s’exprimer, même s’il le souhaitait. Il se contenta alors de se lover contre sa moitié, agrippant au passage son t-shirt, de la même manière qu’un estropié s’accrocherait à une béquille. Il sentit l’une des mains de Rin glisser le long de son dos dans le but de caresser celui-ci, sans doute pour réconforter Haru. Mais cela, il ne le méritait pas. Il avait joué avec le feu, et s’était brûlé en réalisant son erreur.

« …solé… finit-il par murmurer.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- … Je suis désolé.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Haru, de quoi tu parles ? »

L’employé de bureau releva son regard embué en direction de Rin. L’on pouvait y déceler une infinie tristesse, une plaie interne saignant sans interruption. L’autre homme, lui, semblait des plus inquiet. Il demeurait dans l’incompréhension, ne sachant que faire, que dire.  
Il ne méritait pas cela. Haru prit une profonde inspiration, puis deux, puis trois. Il devait le lui dire. Il ne pouvait plus lui cacher une telle chose. Collant son front contre le torse de son fiancé, il serra d’autant plus fort la fabrique de son haut, avant de finalement déclarer ;

« Rin, je… J’ai couché avec Makoto. Plusieurs fois. Si je rentre tard, à la maison, c’est uniquement parce que je suis en sa compagnie. Je suis… Je suis tellement désolé, Rin.  
\- Haru… »

Ce dernier s’était attendu à ce que l’autre explose en l’apprenant, le repoussant, lui hurlant dessus… Mais non, au lieu de cela, la main présente dans son dos vint se poser avec délicatesse au sommet de son crâne.  
Ne comprenant pas cette réaction, l’homme au regard océan leva de nouveau celui-ci vers son amoureux. Un sourire triste surplombait son visage.

« Je sais, Haru. Je le savais.  
\- Quoi… ?  
\- Je ne suis pas assez distrait pour ne pas remarquer l’odeur étrange que tu as en rentrant. Une odeur de chlore, mêlée à celle d’une autre personne. Alors… Un jour, j’ai attendu que tu sortes du travail, et je t’ai suivi. Et je t’ai vu le rejoindre. L’embrasser. Tu y as mis tant de passion, je… »

Il dût marquer une pause, afin de souffler longuement.

« J’ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser. Et puis, quand tu es rentré, et que tu es allé prendre ta douche, j’ai… Fouillé dans ton téléphone. Et en voyant les messages que vous vous envoyiez, j’en suis venu à cette conclusion.  
\- Rin, je…  
\- J’ai d’abord voulu te foutre dehors, et te hurler de ne jamais revenir. Mais je n’en ai pas trouvé le courage. Parce que je t’aime, Haru. Je t’aime, et je ne veux pas que l’on soit séparés. J’ai… Réfléchi. »

Il posa son autre main sur la tête de son amoureux, maintenant celle-ci tout contre lui. Son cœur battait tellement fort…

« Si tu as besoin de voir Makoto, pour être heureux, alors je l’accepterai. Bon, si tu le préfères à moi, je…   
\- Non ! Je t’aime Rin… Je t’aime, je ne veux pas non plus que l’on se sépare… Mais… J’aime aussi Makoto. Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je…  
\- Dans ce cas, je suis d’accord avec ça. Ton bonheur me suffit, Haru. Alors, tu n’as pas à t’en faire.  
\- Mais…  
\- Shht… Tu es pardonné. »

Le rouquin se pencha vers son fiancé. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sa culpabilité demeurait présente, et il lui faudrait sans doute un moment avant qu’elle ne disparaisse. Mais ses craintes, elles, avait été balayées, remplacées par un incommensurable et inébranlable bien-être, qui se répandit en son corps sous la forme d’une agréable chaleur.


End file.
